Shovel knightED
by Pksmashbros
Summary: When a scam gone wrong the Cul de sac kids are transported to a world full of magic, adventure, and troupples? They enlist the help of a shovel wielding warrior and a alchemist wizard to try to get home. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 One Fateful Knight

Long ago, the lands were untamed, and roamed by legendary adventurers! Of all heroes, none shone brighter than Shovel Knight and Shield Knight.

But their travels together ended at the Tower of Fate; when a cursed amulet wrought a terrible magic. When Shovel Knight awoke, the Tower was sealed, and Shield Knight was gone.

His spirit broken, a grieving Shovel Knight went into a life of solitude. But without champions, the land was seized by a vile power: The Enchantress and her Order of No Quarter!

Now, the Tower is unsealed, and devastation looms. However that isn't the only story...

Unbeknownst to everyone, the maniacal alchemist Plague Knight had plans of his own.

He sought nothing less than to concoct a potion of unlimited power – a draft so fiendishly potent that nothing he desired would be out of his reach!

However there is one more part to the story…

* * *

The Cul de sac was abuzz with Activity when the eds were about to unveil their newest scam.

"Alright Double D tell me how this works again." This was Eddy, the leader of the group and the greedy one, if there was any way to get money he would do it.

"Well Eddy with the power of the lightning rod it should charge up the television with enough energy to see other universes- ED! Don't touch that!" This was Edd or Double D as most people called him, he was the smartest of the eds (and of the entire cul de sac) he was more of a coward and a neat freak, despite that he cares deeply for his friends.

"Sorry Double D I thought I could get lighting powers from doing that." This was Ed he was the strongest of the Eds and could get work done however he wasn't very smart but he loved comic books and monster movies.

"So what are you dorks up to now? This was Kevin he was the jock of the cul de sac He is cynical, arrogant, and cruel at hates all three Eds to the point of extreme paranoia, but holds a more intense hatred for Eddy because of their conflicting egos and because of Eddy's attempts to deceive the Kids with his scams.

"Calm down Kev this might be one could work!" This was Nazz, Trendy and beautiful she has the infatuation of all the boys Whenever one of the boys encounters her, they often begin to sweat and lose the ability to speak coherently.

"Yes casanova Kevin boy, what are the Ducks up to this time?" This was Rolf an immigrant from a far and distant culture known to us only as The Old Country Rolf often refers to himself in third person, as well as being the "son of a shepherd," in which he takes great pride. He hardly minds the Eds unless they make a fool out of him or insult his culture, after which he is not afraid to use brute force.

"They're called dorks Rolf." Kevin sighed as another voice spoke up behind him.

"Ssh guys, Plank says it's about to start!" This was Johnny 2x4 a kid in the Cul-de-Sac who is quite often a nuisance to the other kids He is talkative and frequently gets on the other kids' nerves. He is rarely seen without his imaginary friend, a wooden board with drawn-on eyes and mouth named Plank.

Eddy soon got onto the makeshift stage and tore off the tarp revealing an old television with a lightning rod attached to it."Welcome to Eddy's trans dimensional portable portal where you can see other life from different dimensions, fire it up Ed!"

"Roger Loco Eddy!"Ed pulled a lever which caused the lightning rod to get it stuck by lightning and the screen on the television showed a blue vortex to which all the kids were mesmerized by.

However another strike of lightning struck and powered up the machine even more causing the glass to break, and the vortex started to consume everything around it.

Everyone held onto something and didn't let go until Double D lost his grip and he fell into the vortex much to the others Eds shock "ED, EDDY, HELP!" "DOUBLE D! NO!" "SOCKHEAD!"

Soon the suction got strong enough to pull in Nazz and Rolf! "KEVIN HELP!" "ROLF IS GOING TO NEITHER WORLD'S FAREWELL COMRADES!"

"NAZZ ROLF!" Kevin then turned to eddy "If we live you are so dead!" He threatened when a certain Plank of wood got sucked in as well!

"PLANK!" Johnny yelled hysterically and grabbed onto his wood friend and they thrown into the vortex.

Finally the vortexes force got to strong and Ed Eddy and Kevin were sucked into it as well falling into the blue abyss.

In another location three portals opened, the first spat out Double D, Nazz, and Rolf near some sort of laboratory, the second spat out Johnny and plank near some sort of pond, and the final opened near a small farmstead near the edge of a village.

And now the Edventure finally begins…


	2. Chapter 2 The adventure begins

Double D woke in sort of employee quarters with a person with a cloak and a bird mask walked up to him. "Ah your finally up, I had the liberty of changing your clothes to regular to official employee work clothes. Edd looked at his clothes were swapped to look like the employee's he even had a mask near his bed.

"Excuse me, where exactly am I?" He said looking around the area when the employee gladly answered "The Potionarium! Our second home!"

He said as he led the boy out of the quarters into the main room where it showed a large vat which was connected to some machine where more minions were walking around some holding boxes and bags and others were experimenting to which Edd got excited from seeing all the activity for science!

"This is impressive what kind of science do you study?" Edd asked the minion who simply replied "Mostly anything really, but our main science is alchemy."

Edd got even more excited "You mean the process of turning things into gold! Fascinating." The plague minion led Double D to Nazz and Rolf saying that he found them near to the potionarium knocked out. "Well good luck with your new jobs hopefully the boss doesn't experiment on me for teaching you the ropes." The plague minion ran off to return to his work duties.

"Hey Double D! This place is really cool isn't it!" Nazz asked her friend while she was looking around the lab.

"Sock headed Ed boy have you seen the other Ed boys and Kevin boy?" Rolf asked his friend who shook his head in response.

"No but I-" Double D was interrupted with the sounds of large machinery when in the center of the lab a couple of torque lifts span down showing to occupants one was a tall woman, even taller than Rolf with raven black hair and green skin the other was around Double D's height he looked like the plague minions however he had a black cloak and a greenish bird mask while in his right hand he had a cane that looked like a bird while the other looked like a bomb.

"That's the last time I go to one of those order meetings," he muttered as he cleared his throat "Attention plague minions! Hee! We are almost done with the Serum Supernus!" To which most of the minions cheered "Yes, Hee! But I now need 9 powerful essences, Hee! to which I have a request for you minions, Hee! Who will travel across the land with me to get the essences!" It was silent for a minute when most of the plague minions scattered leaving only Double D.

The man walked over to Double D "Ah, the new recruit. Hee! Ready to join me in my hunt for essences!" Double D looked nervous but then thought "I have to do it, only to find to find the others and get home especially finding Ed and Eddy, lord knows how much trouble they can get into…"

"I'll do it, Mr… what is your name exactly?" He asked the small person who answered with "Call me Plague knight, or teacher, Hee! Because for the next few weeks you're gonna train with me so we can find the essences!" He said as he laughed.

Double D gulped this was gonna be a long couple of weeks…

...

Eddy woke up to the sounds of swords clashing and the sound of ed laughing when he rubbed his eyes he saw Ed in knights armor clashing with a man in similar armor but was colored blue and they were clashing with shovels?

Ed noticed his friend and ran up to him "Eddy, I'm gonna become a knight of shovelry!" He excitedly told his friend with Eddy becoming confused.

"Knight of shovelry? What kind of stupid thing is that?" When the man in blue decided to talk "Young man, knights are renowned adventurers, searching the land to defeat whatever evil is in the land, and finding treasure!"

Eddy's eyes widened when he heard about treasure! "Well then suit me up! We've gotta find some treasure Ed and-" he looked around "Where's Double D?"

Ed shrugged while the knight answered "If your talking about your other friend he stormed off yelling about ducks or something." Eddy knew that was Kevin "Alright then teach me in the way of shovelry, Uh what was your name?"

The Blue knight answered "Call me shovel knight, and boys for the next few weeks I'm gonna teach you how to be knights of shovelry!"

It was time for the eds to train for their biggest journey yet…

...

 **And that wraps up chapter 2! And here's how each chapter would work after chapter 3 one will focus on Ed, Eddy and shovel knight, while the others will focus on Double D and Plague Knight, and I've planned what team will be fighting which knights and who gets what relics and curios.**


End file.
